westshorefandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald McDonald doll
In Mrs. Glass' room after every Christmas a Ronald McDonald doll appears and haunts the room till summer. He will appear in many odd places and moves to a new spot every night. Mrs. Glass has tried to cleanse her room of the doll in a variety of ways yet he always appears again.' The doll is known to murder anyone in the class room when Gabe or Mrs.Glass is gone. It also hasn't been seen for some time, as far as I know. Be careful.' History The Ronald McDonald doll was first given to Mrs. Glass by an unknown student as an early Christmas present. The doll was supposed to be a simple prank made to make fun of Mrs. Glass' intense fear of all things Ronald McDonald. This was caused by her traumatic experience as a teenager. The Story Behind the Phobia The story goes Mrs. Glass was going to her boyfriend's marching band practice, bringing his tuba because he forgot it. On the way she needed to buy gas, so she stopped at a gas station with a McDonalds across the street. She tried to pay for her gas with her credit card but the machine wasn't working. Annoyed, Mrs. Glass left the car to go inside the gas station to pay for it in there. Suddenly, she noticed a dressed up, middle aged Ronald McDonald clown, on break, in front of the door. When she got closer she realized he was also drunk. In this drunken state this Ronald McDonald clown asked the traumatizing question, "Hey baby, you want some friiiiies with that shaaake." Mrs. Glass then proceeded to scream hysterically,bolt to her car, and drive off without paying for any gas. Afterwards, Mrs. Glass had to take years of therapy to make sure it was safe to have her teach children. Back to the History Several years later at West shore Jr/Sr High in 2012 Mrs. Glass told her sevvie class her terrifying story after much pleading and begging. One of the students remembered this story a year later at an antique shop where he found a Ronald McDonald doll. It was "The Ronald McDonald Doll". A devious plan began to form in his mind only reinforced when he found written on the back of the doll "To my best friend Carrie." For those ignorant sevvies, Mrs. Glass' first name is Carrie. He bought the doll and the next week brought it to her which at the sight of she screamed, grabbed it, hit him with the doll (it's stuffed), and threw it to the other side of the room. When it hit the ground there was maniacal laughter as the doll dissolved into the floor. Now the doll appears after every Christmas and moves across the room... and if it's ever quiet in Mrs. Glasses room, you can hear the doll speaking to Mrs. Glass, "Hey baby, you want some friiiiies with that shaaake." ... Places Ronald McDonald has been known to go *In the ceiling *In Mrs. Glass' chair *On top of the bookcase *hung from the board *Using Mrs. Glass' Ipad *fighting the angry monkeys *floating out the window Category:Legend